


Soulmates

by karmaandnagisaakebane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaandnagisaakebane/pseuds/karmaandnagisaakebane





	Soulmates

Even since Nagisa Shiota was six years old, he’s been infatuated with soulmates, and more specifically, his soulmate.

Soulmates are people who are destined to be in some kind of love, and you’re connected by something special, unique to only you and them.

When Nagisa was six years old, he felt something out of nowhere on his right arm, underneath the crook of his elbow.

Somewhere, not anywhere near Nagisa, a boy named Karma Akabane had taken a red pen from his fathers pocket and started drawing a flower on his left arm, underneath the crook of his elbow.

When Nagisa felt the strange feeling, not thinking of any way he could hav done it, and found a flower starting to bloom where the feeling was. Not knowing what to do in response, when the feeling stopped, he picked up a blue pen and started drawing bees around the flowers, stopping when he was also satisfied, not telling a soul about the pictures that continued to bloom everywhere. 

It became a nervous habit, after that. Most of the things he would wear were long sleeve, and he didn’t know why he felt such a strong need to hide the fact that he had this, but he did, and he continued it in secret. He started carrying around multi colored pens, whenever scared or something of the sort he would take his favorite color and start scribbling.

When he learned about soulmates in school, he was ecstatic. He still felt like he should be hiding something, after learning that only 20% of the entire population has soulmates, but the second he did, his foot started tapping and he couldn’t wait to leave the classroom.

When he did finally leave the classroom, he instantly took out his blue pen, and when he found some spare room on one of his arms he wrote the hardest he ever did.

Karma Akabane has known what soulmates are since he was two. When he started scribbling flowers on his arm one day, he never thought it would mean anything. When he started feeling something else on his arm when he ran out of ink, he was amazed.

It never occurred to him to write any words when he and his soulmate started drawing at random, he always thought they knew. He always thought that because of something or other, they couldn’t write words and choose to stay like that until the other person could write on their arms.

When the words, ‘SOULMATES! WE’RE ACTUALLY LITERALLY SOULMATES!’ Showed up on his arm, he didn’t know how to respond other than to laugh at himself and his soulmate.

After swiping around his bag for a spare pen, he pulled out a red one and wrote neatly, It seems so. Did you just find out today?

‘Yeah! :)’ Nagisa wrote, without thinking about the other person knowing.

‘Well then, can I have a name?’ Karma smiled to himself as he wrote, thinking about what his soulmate looks like, if they’re a boy or a girl, if they’re going to like the stuff he likes, question he’s never let himself ask before until he knew his soulmate was safe.

‘Nagisa’ Nagisa wrote with a gigantic smile on his face, adding ‘Nagisa Shiota’ after a second.

‘Nice to talk to you Nagisa Shiota. My name is Karma Akabane. When can we meet?’


End file.
